


The time where Moony Padfoot and Prongs had Harry alone.. and the time Lily Potter nearly killed them all

by captain_lupin_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), no Peter oops, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_lupin_x/pseuds/captain_lupin_x
Summary: Lily has to attend an order meeting with Dumbeldore, leaving James to look after Harry- after putting a particular cloak over his son rather than his blanket, he calls his best friends over to try and find his missing son. Can they find him before Lily comes home?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The time where Moony Padfoot and Prongs had Harry alone.. and the time Lily Potter nearly killed them all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic! It’s only a oneshot, but I’m hoping to write more wolf star fanfictions once I have the inspo :) anyways- hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always appreciated xx

“Alright, Potter, I should probably be back in about an hour or so depending how long Dumbeldore needs me for. Are you  _ sure  _ you’ll be okay with Harry?” Lily asked, wrapping a scarf around her neck. 

“For the last time, Lily, we will be  _ fine.  _ I’m just going to put him down for his nap and watch the TV. You’ve got me hooked on these muggle shows.” James replied, and then added when he saw his wife look longingly to the black haired toddler giggling in his playpen: “the sooner you go, the sooner you can come back.” 

Lily shook herself. “Yes, of course. Okay, I’m going.” 

She smiled and pecked him on the lips before opening the door and stepping outside. 

As soon as James heard the  _ pop _ of his wife apparating, he sighed and turned to his son. 

“Right, Harry, I think it’s nap time, what do you think?” He said enthusiastically, stifling a yawn. 

Truth was, James Potter was glad for nap time. Dumbeldore and The Order had been running him to the ground with missions and news about Voldermort and his followers, and today was his day off after long nights spying on potential death eaters, and long days taking care of his son. Nap time was just what he needed ( _ and what Harry needed, of course.)  _

Picking up his son, he walked up the stairs to Harry’s little toddler bed. To Lily’s delight, it was shaped like a red car. 

_ “We can’t get a bed shaped as a broom, James, he wouldn’t fit!”  _

_ “But we could widen it!”  _

_ “Then it wouldn’t look like a broom!”  _

James got his own way with the decor, the Chudley Cannons racing around on posters, and the players as little figurines danced the ceiling on their own little brooms. James put Harry on his bed, smiling sleepily at his already dozing son. 

James searched for Harry’s favourite blanket.  _ Oh god  _ he thought  _ where is it? Lily’s gonna kill me!  _

The blanket in question was a gift from Uncle Pads and Uncle Moons, although James suspected Sirius had been the one behind it. The blanket had little black dogs leaping over stars, and a wolf chasing him. The stars glistened and the moon on the blanket represented the moon in the sky, and what stage it was on. 

_ Yeah, totally Sirius’ idea- the big sap.  _

Wiping his eyes of sleep, James saw a blanket-  _ I’ll find his favourite later _ . He picked it up, kissed Harry on the forehead and popped the blanket over him. 

“Goodnight, Harry, have a good sleep.” He yawned, flicking off the light and making his way downstairs to nap on the sofa. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

James stretched his long limbs and moved the blanket off of his lap. Rubbing his eyes, he popped his glasses back on. It had been an hour since Harry was put down for his nap. He decided he would go and check on him, when something caught his eye.

… A black dog jumping over stars… 

He could have sworn he put that on Harry- and the invisibility- 

_ No. Oh no. No no no no!  _

James ran up the stairs, taking three at a time and burst into Harry’s room- 

Harry wasn’t there. 

Harry had the invisibility cloak. 

Harry was a crawling 8 month old child. 

Harry’s mum would be home in any minute- and Harry’s dad would surely be a dead man. 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius stood at the counter shirtless, buttering his toast. 

“You want chocolate spread?” He called to the room. 

“Is that even a question?” A voice replied quietly, wrapping himself around Sirius. 

“I know you too well, moonymine.” Sirius grinned as he attempted to maneuver himself, and the 6’3 werewolf who clung to him towards the fridge. 

Remus hummed behind him, nestling his head between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades. 

“You’re a bad influence on me, Black. It’s far too late to be getting up and having breakfast.” 

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I dragged you back to bed at 7. Stupid time to wake up.” Sirius chuckled. 

“Yes, but now we’ve wasted the day.” 

“Moony. A morning spent in bed with you is far from a  _ waste.  _ Now eat your damn toast.” 

Sirius swivelled in Remus’ hold and shoved the chocolate covered slice of toast into his mouth. Remus grunted and took the toast for himself, leaning on the opposite counter. 

“Did you have any plans at such a ridiculous time of 7am?” 

“No-“ Remus swallowed his bite of toast. “Just wanted to be up in case Dumbeldore called. I still haven’t heard anything from him since the last full moon and I’m worried what Greyback has planned.” He cast his eyes to the floor, not being strong enough to longer look into Sirius’ grey ones. 

“Hey. He’ll call, but it doesn’t mean we stop our lives. It’s the first day off we’ve had in  _ months,  _ Moony. Let’s just enjoy it hey?” 

“What? By spending all day in bed?” Remus smirked. 

“Well- like I said you had no complaints.” Sirius said, moving towards Remus. “Especially when-“ 

“STOP HAVING SEX AND LISTEN TO ME!!!” Screamed a voice from the table. 

Remus and Sirius looked at each other perplexed. 

“HELLO? PADFOOT? MOONY?” 

“The mirror!” Remus whispered pushing Sirius off of him and power-walking to said mirror and picking it up to see a panicked James Potter. 

“Moony! Oh my god! You have to come over right now!!” 

“Is that Prongs?” Sirius cheered hopping over to share the mirror with Remus. 

“Yes yes, hello, you  _ both _ need to come and help me.  _ Now.”  _

“Okay, James, calm down, what’s happened?” Remus said, calmly. 

_ “ _ Don’t tell me to calm down! I can’t calm down!!! It’s Harry!” 

Sirius stiffened. Something was wrong with his godson. 

“He’s missing!!!!!” James screamed, throwing a pillow across the room. 

“ _ What??”  _ Remus and Sirius said simultaneously. 

“I- he- Lily- Lily will be home any time now I said I’ll be fine with Harry and he’s  _ gone.  _ Pads, Moons,  _ please  _ please for the love of all things holy  _ come over and help me!”  _

“We will be 5 minutes, Prongs. Keep searching for him okay?” Sirius said, putting down the mirror and looking at Remus with wide eyes. 

“How has he lost a child?” Remus asked, but the panic on his features were evident. 

“I’m not sure- but if we ever want to see Prongs alive, we better get over there.” 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/—/-/-/-///-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

When Sirius and Remus arrived at the Potter’s, James had the sofa upside down. 

“Prongs?” Sirius called. 

The man in question came running from the kitchen and barrelled into his best friend, sobbing. 

“Hey! Hey, hey, Prongs? It’ll be okay, tell us what happened.” 

“I’m an idiot!” James sobbed.

“Well yes, but we knew that already.” Sirius joked, earning a slap to his shoulder from Remus. 

“I-I put him down for his nap and I used the wrong blanket-“ 

“You mean to tell me you didn’t use Uncle Pads and Uncle Moons’ special blanket?” Sirius pouted, spotting the blanket on the upturned sofa. 

“No! That’s what I was planning on using- but- but- I used the cloak!” James wailed in response. 

“ _ What?” _ Sirius and Remus said together, Sirius pushing his mate away to look at him. 

“You’re not joking with us, right?” He asked.

“No!! Why on Earth would I joke about this? Please you have to have to help me find him! Before Lily gets home!” 

“James, why did you put the invisibility cloak on an eight month old?” Remus asked, calmly. 

“I- I don’t know, Moons, I thought it was his blanket and I’ve been so tired with all the missions and -“ 

“Okay. Okay. We will find him but you have to promise me that you will take it easy. You can’t keep doing the missions you’ve been assigned with a child, James. I’m sure Dumbeldore would agree.” 

“But-“

“No buts James Potter. Promise me now.” Remus interrupted with a stern face. 

James just nodded in response.

“Okay so where have you looked?” Sirius questioned letting go of his friend and inspecting the room.

“Everywhere, Pads! The child is invisible!” 

“ _ Accio Harry James Potter! “  _ Sirius shouted suddenly, causing the others to jump. 

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that??”

“It was worth a shot.” Sirius shouted before running upstairs. 

“Moony, don’t you know any spells that can help? You were the best at charms…”

“We still learnt the same things, Prongs. Don’t worry, we will find him.” 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/—-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/—/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“ _ Accio Harry James Potter!”  _

_ “Accio James and Lily Potter’s son!” _

_ “Accio child who lives here!”  _

As Lily walked up the drive, she could hear more than one voice shouting. She gulped, taking out her wand and storming in through the door. 

“ _ Petrificus totalus!”  _

She a heard a shriek, and her eyes cast to the floor. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you invited Remus and Sirius over, sorry, Remus.” 

She lifted her wand and undid the curse that left Remus frozen. 

“Hi Lily!” James’ voice broke going in to hug her. 

“Oh- James hi! Hi! What’s up?” She giggled. 

“Nothing - nothing, nothing! Just- “

“Where’s Harry?” 

“Bath” Sirius said the same time James said: “Nap” 

She looked at the men in her house, they were all laying down on the floor. 

“What’s going on?” She asked sternly, her eyebrow raising. 

No one replied. 

“Remus? You’re the sensible one here what the  _ hell _ have you guys done to my house?” She near shrieked- finally taking a look around. 

The sofa was upside down, cushions thrown about the room. There was a pile of broken glass in the corner of the room, and the television was shrunk to the size of a mushroom.

“Lily, we were just-“ 

“Nope! I wasn’t asking you,  _ Potter.  _ I was asking Remus.” 

Everyone looked to the scarred man, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

“Um, well you see- Harry- he, he, um. He got ahold of Padfoot’s wand! Yes that’s what happened and he kept running around with it, he’s um- he made a mess- in the bath! He’s in the bath, Padfoot! Go check on him will you?” Remus rushed, giving a pointed eye to his boyfriend who looked at him with confusion. 

“Yes, Pads, I can hear him  _ splashing around like a dog in the sea _ up there.” James jumped in through gritted teeth. 

“Oh right!” Sirius cheered. “Of course. Lovely to see you, Lily.” 

With that, Sirius ran upstairs to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him. 

_ “Aguamente”  _ he whispered to the bath which began to fill with water. He concentrated himself, and within seconds, he was Padfoot- the black shaggy dog and jumped into the bathtub making as much noise as possible. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/—/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lily looked at the men who remained downstairs who did not make eye contact. 

“How was your day with Dumbeldore?” James asked with a slight panic. 

“Fine… it wasn’t a mission just a meeting. How was your day with Harry?” 

“Harry? He’s fine! He’s totally fine!” James squealed, before realising what he said. 

“Okay. What’s going on?” Lily questioned, raising her voice. “And I want the truth this time.” She said, pointing a look towards Remus who opened his mouth to speak. 

“He’s… he’s in the bath” James said weakly, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. 

“James Fleamont Potter you tell me what you’ve done to my son in the  _ hour  _ I left you alone with him or so help me, Merlin!” 

“I- I-“ 

“He was just having a bath! But I think he missed you.” Sirius replied for James, walking down stairs with a wet-haired Harry wrapped in a towel. 

Lily didn’t notice the big sigh of relief her husband released when she came up and took her son out of his Godfather’s hold. 

“Hello sweetie!” She cooed ruffling his hair. 

“Yeah we had a bad jam incident.” Sirius mentioned, tucking his hair behind his ears. “James called us to watch that muggle programme- and Harry found my wand and- well, you got back the same time we started tidying. Sorry, Lily, we will tidy up.” 

Without her noticing, Remus scuffled to the kitchen pulling out the jam and dropping it to the floor with the spell  _ muffliato.  _

She raised an eyebrow to all of the men, looking sheepish. 

“Right. Well I’m going upstairs to dress Harry. Can you boys be  _ trusted  _ to clean up?” 

“Yes, Lily.” They all responded in a monotone sing-song, like scalded children. 

They all watched her walk up the stairs, and waited to hear Harry’s door close. 

“Pads! Where did you find him!” James whispered, shaking his friend.

“He was in the bath already!” 

“You could have drowned him!” 

“Hey! I wasn’t the one who gave him an  _ invisibility cloak!”  _

“Alright alright, calm down calm down. You found him now. Let’s just tidy up before your wife gets any more suspicious of us.” Remus interjected, pointing his wand to the sofa to move it the right way. 

“I feel like an idiot, we were  _ crawling  _ because we were scared we were going to  _ step on him.”  _ James said after a while of cleaning. 

“Yes, that was  _ your  _ idea, Prongs.” Sirius chuckled, lifting some ornaments back into the cabinet. 

James ran his hand through his hair and began to laugh hysterically. 

“I- lost- my - child- inside - my - own- house” he spluttered between laughter. 

Eventually, Sirius and Remus found themselves laughing too, all bundling to the sofa. 

“ _ JAMES POTTER!”  _ Shouted a voice from upstairs. “ _ WHY IS YOUR STUPID CLOAK IN THE BATHTUB??”  _

“Quick, save yourselves, gentlemen.” James whispered with wide eyes. 

“It’s been an honour, Prongs, I will make sure I will look after Lily when she causes your demise.” Sirius said sarcastically, saluting his friend. 

“And I’ll  _ actually  _ look after Lily whilst Padfoot here runs around in the garden with Harry on his back” Remus sniggered. 

James sniffed, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I always knew you and Lily were the better couple. You have my blessing to marry her when I’m gone, Moony.” 

“ _ Hey!”  _ Sirius interrupted mock-offended. 

“Oh, Prongs, I will make sure she wears the most whitest of wedding dresses in your memory.” 

“Okay this is ridiculous I’m right here!” Sirius said jumping between the two others. 

“Okay sorry- Pads? You can wear the whitest of white wedding dresses for when you and Moony get married. How about that?” 

“Better.” He replied, tucking his head into Remus’ neck. 

“JAMES I WILL THROW AWAY THIS CLOAK IF YOU’RE NOT UP HERE IN THE NEXT TWENTY SECONDS!” 

“Duty calls, lads. Safe journey home.” James rushed, saluting and running upstairs, not seeing the smirk his two friends gave each other before they apparated back to their little flat. 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After their stressful day at the Potter’s, Remus and Sirius went straight back into their bed. 

“Didn’t you say something about spending all day in bed?” Remus murmured, tucking themselves both in with the duvet. 

“Actually, I think that’s what  _ you  _ said, moonshine.” Sirius chuckled, shuffling himself so he had his head resting on Remus’ chest, and arm curled around his waist.” 

“I don’t remember such things, you probably influenced me in some way” he replied quietly, sleep already taking over. 

Just as they were dozing off, there was a tapping sound at their window.

Sirius groaned. “Go away” 

“It might be a letter from Dumbeldore, I’ll be right back, I promise.” Remus said, pecking Sirius on his forehead and walking over to their window. 

“Huh- that’s strange” he mumbled, taking in the appearance of James and Lily’s owl. He took the letter from the bird's mouth, stroking his beak affectionately. 

Carefully, he burrowed himself back below the covers and into Sirius’ waiting arms. 

“I think it’s from James.” Remus said.

“Maybe it’s his will, I wonder what we get out of that Potter fortune.” 

They both sat up and opened the envelope, before it turned itself into a mouth

“Uhoh-“ Sirius started before the undeniable voice of Lily Potter echoed through their flat: 

“REMUS LUPIN AND SIRIUS BLACK. I CANNOT  _ BELIEVE _ YOU LET MY EIGHT MONTH OLD BABY HAVE AHOLD OF MY STUPID HUSBAND’S STUPID INVISIBILITY CLOAK! HE’S ONLY JUST STARTED CRAWLING YOU COMPLETE BUFFOONS! HE COULD HAVE GONE  _ ANYWHERE!  _ SIRIUS, I KNOW YOU WOULD HAVE ENCOURAGED MY HUSBAND TO BE THIS STUPID BUT  _ REMUS??  _ I EXPECTED SO MUCH BETTER FROM YOU. AS PUNISHMENT, I WILL BE HEXXING YOU  _ BOTH  _ AND YOU WON’T KNOW  _ WHEN.  _ SO HAVE FUN LIVING WITH THE FEAR OF IMPENDING HEXES!!!” 

With that, the howler burst into flames. 

The two men sat in silence, watching the last of the embers disintegrate. 

“I can’t believe he blamed it on us!” Sirius gasped.

“Oh I can- at least he’s alive.” Remus laughed, settling himself to lie down again, pulling Sirius down with him. 

“We’re not letting him get away with this right?” 

“Oh, of course not.” Remus smirked, “I may have learnt a spell that replays conversations held in the presence of my wand…”

Sirius looked up to his boyfriend, mischief glistening in his eyes. 

“And this is why, moonymine, I love you.” 

“And I you, Pads, although, I may have to leave you for Lily once the truth of today comes out, because I assure you, she will kill James.” 

“Ever the romantic.” 


End file.
